Robbie's Bar Mitzvah
by superstar1030
Summary: It's time for one of the most important days in a Jewish boys His Bar As Robbie becomes a Man and, Beck and Jade have just a much fun as Robbie Oneshot


_Please join us as our son_

_ROBERT EVAN_

_Is called to the Torah _

_as a Bar Mitzvah_

_Saturday the 15th of November_

_At eight-thirty in the morning_

_Temple Sukkat Shalom _

_6230 Sunset Blvd. Hollywood CA_

_-Jonathan and Lynne Shapiro _

Jade's Pov

"I'm so excited!" Cat bounced in her seat "Aren't you excited Jadey? It's Robbie's Bar Mitzvah!"

"Oh yeah I'm so excited to be up at 7 am on a Saturday to watch a nerd chant off key in a language I don't even know!" I replied sarcastically.

"But tonight's the party and you know what that means…SNOWBALL! And Beck's gonna pick you!" she exclaimed.

"Cat!" I glared at her.

"Whatty?"

"Aw Jadelyn I think it's cute that you and Beck like each other" my mother said from the drivers seat.

"ONE Don't call me Jadelyn and TWO I do not _like_ Beck. We're just friends"

"okayyy" My mom sing-songed.

"Remind me why you're driving the carpool," I muttered under my breath.

"But Jadey you and Beck are going to get married and have flying magic fairy babies" Cat said.

"NO!" Its so stupid we're 8th graders! Robbie should have had his Bar Mitzvah _last_ year.

Once we arrived at the Temple my mom dropped us off. Cat straightened the skirt on her pastel pink dress. She twirled on her sparkly heels and giggled.

"Hehe! I'm so excited!" She said pushing the synagogue doors open. "Look there's Beck and Andre!" She pointed to them.

"Hey girls" Andre said.

"Hi, hi!" Cat greeted them.

"Everyone please get seated we are going to start soon" the Rabbi said.

Beck's Pov

Jade sat between Cat and I. The service started and the rabbi said something in Hebrew than made us stand. After he said something else he told us to sit down. It went on like that for 30 minutes. Than finally Robbie came to the Bimah. Once he had said all the prayers, they opened the ark. The Cantor picked up the Torah and placed it in Robbie's arms. Robbie walked around the synagogue then he started his Hebrew.

"Amen" Robbie finished.

"Finally it's over," Jade whispered.

Than the Rabbi got up and started talking, causing Jade to groan in boredom. Eventually the service _actually _ended. We made our way into the lobby to meet Robbie.

"Mazel Tov dude" I told him.

"Thanks Beck!"

"Good job Rob" Andre said. Just then Cat came running over from the food table with Jade following behind her.

"ROBBIE! You were so, so, so amazing! Mazel Tov!" Cat gave him a big.

"Thanks Cat!"

"Yeah Robbie Mazel Tov! It was so fun to sit there and listen to everyone talk backwards," Jade said sarcastically.

"It's not backwards its Hebrew," he said.

"Whatever" Jade replied.

_Continue Celebrating With Us_

_Saturday November 15__th_

_7pm-11:30 pm_

_Marcella's South Restaurant_

_2816 Cherry Lane_

_Hollywood California_

Jade's Pov

"Jade get down stairs! Mrs. Valentine will be here any minute to take you to the party!" My mom yelled.

"YEAH, YEAH I'M COMING!" I screamed back. I made my way down the stairs.

"Jade you look beautiful! Let me take some pictures!" My mom took out her camera.

"MOM! NO!"

"Come one just one!"

"Beep beep!" went Cat's mom's car just in time. I grabbed Robbie's check and ran out the door

"WHERE IS YOUR PRESENT AND SPEECH!?" Cat screeched once I entered the car.

"I'm giving him money aren't I" I said holding up the envelope, which held the 36 dollars.

"But for your close friends your supposed to write them cute speeches and meaningful presents AND a check" Cat said gesturing to the giant garbage bag which held her presents and speech. I rolled my eyes.

"You have to at least write a speech Jadey! Do it on your new Pearphone 3G!"

"Ugh fine." I opened my notes and started writing.

Once we got there Cat dragged me out of the car into the restaurant. She had changed into a dress with flowers on top and a white pleated skirt with tan heels. She had also straightened her curly brown hair. I was wearing a black dress with lace on the top and bottom with black heels. I had curled my hair at the bottom.

We went in and a woman greeted us. She took our checks for Robbie and put them on a table.

"Have fun" she told us.

I glared at her. She was too cheery. Cat and I went over to get our place cards. They were little guitars with our names and tables written like an autograph at the bottom. Each table is named after a different music genre. We were at the R&B table. There was a big sign that said "Rockin' with Robbie" which was the theme.

Beck's Pov

I was at our table with Andre talking when Cat and Jade came over to us.

"Hey" Andre said. Jade looked really beautiful, she always does, but especially now.

"What are you looking at?" Jade snapped. Damn, she caught me starring at her.

"It's just um you look really pretty" I told her.

"Oh" she blushed.

"So um where's Robbie?" Cat asked.

"Over there talking to relatives"

"Ok I want Robbie to sit up here on the stage and all of his friends on floor. We are gonna start speeches." The MC announced. "Alright who are you gonna pick first"

"Um Beck and Andre"

I went up and sat next to Robbie and he handed me the mic.

"Ok so Robbie, first off Mazel Tov. You did great today on the Bema. So we met when we were 11 at auditions for Hollywood Arts Middle School, but we didn't became friends till 6th grade when Cat invited you to sit with me, Jade and Andre. We have a lot of memories like the time we went to the Grove and we spent hours in the candy store. Or there was that time me, you, Jade, Cat, and Andre put on that play together. So yeah Mazel Tov."

I passed Andre the mic.

"So Rob, Mazel Tov uh you did awesome today. So I remember having Homeroom with you last year and we had a great time. Than when we wrote that song together and preformed it at the full moon jam. Our whole gang has a great time together and you're a great friend! Yeah Mazel Tov"

We took a picture than we sat back down.

"Cat and Jade"

Cat went first "OK so! Before I start my speech I made you some presents. So this is a poster of US AND ALL OUR FRIENDS! Hehe Here is us at the Arcade, at the Zoo, at the Mall, at the amusement park, at school, at my house, at your house, at Andre's house, at Beck's house, and at Jade's house! I got a mini guitar for Rex and a special guitar pick with your name on it! Ok now my speech!

Robbie,

Mazel Tov! You did so so so so super amazing today! SO we met in 6th grade and we had math and drama together. Than you had lunch with me, Jadey, Beck and Andre. And now we're the bestest friends ever! Since than we've had so many other memories! Like when we made Red Velvet cupcakes and when we went to the park and I we went on the swings for hours. Ooh and that time Jadey and I had that sleepover and you came over but than you had to leave cause you're a boy. Haha! And than that time when you invited me to…"

Jade's Pov

"OH! And remember that one time when we-"

"Miss um could you rap things up we only have 5 more minutes"

"But I didn't finish my speech" Cat said sadly.

"Its ok cutie I'll read it later"

"kk!"

Than she handed me the mic.

"Yeah ok Mazel Tov." I read of my phone "Um although you annoy me you can be a great guy. Um I remember the time we went to Skybucks with everyone and we had a lot of fun. And we sang that song with Cat a while ago and yeah. You're talented. So yeah Mazel Tov"

We took a picture and sat back down.

"Since some speeches were um long that's all we have time for so YEAH!" Than the DJ started playing music and some people we dancing. Most people were just eating appetizers and talking.

I was in the middle of yelling at Cat for forcing me to write a horrible speech.

"The boys just made theirs up! Why did I have to actually write mine! I could have spent my time doing something important!"

"Because there boys Jadey! They do bad speeches!" I rolled my eyes.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS" The MC said. The DJ started playing "Disturbia" and Robbie entered with two dancers.

"Um I'd like to thank everyone for coming to my party especially the out of towners" Robbie said.

Than his parents and his little sister, (and Rex) went up for their speeches. It was all incredibly boring. I glanced at Beck. He looked back and smiled. I felt my cheeks get red. I looked away before he could see. I'm Jade West I don't blush and I DON'T like Beck Oliver.

"So yeah man. Lets rock this Bar Mitzvah" Rex finished.

_Please respond by September 6 2008_

_ Jade West  Can attend and is excited to celebrate_

_Cannot attend and wishes they could be there_

"All right. Everyone form a circle around Robbie. He is about to pick his first snowball as a man." Said the MC.

Beck's Pov

They started playing a slow song and Robbie looked around the circle. Searching to Cat. Of course he picked her. Cat was gonna pick me next. We had arranged it so I could pick Jade.

"Snowball"

They stopped and Robbie picked Sydney who was in our acting class.

"So you're picking Jade next right?" Cat asked as we were dancing.

"Of course" I replied.

"YAY! You guys are gonna be the cutest couple ever and you can date forever and ever until you get married and live in a magic sugar castle!" I chuckled.

"Alright Cat"

"Snowball"

I made my way over to Jade. "Do you want to dance?" I asked her. She raised one eyebrow and shrugged.

"Sure"

She put her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her hips. As we started dancing a smile came across my face. She was so gorgeous and smart and confident and talented and amazing.

"Jade, um I need to tell you something"

"What?"

"I…I um I like you" I confessed

"And?"

"And um do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"No" She said.

No? Cat told me she had a crush on me. Did she lie to Cat? Did Cat lie to me?

"So you don't like me back?" I asked.

"I never said that" Jade replied.

"Than why'd you no?" I asked confused.

Snowball was called but we stayed together dancing.

"Your attempt to ask me out was lame. Nothing's cheesier than asking a girl out during snowball".

"So if I ask you tomorrow you'll say yes?" I asked hopefully.

"Eh maybe"

I smiled at her. She smiled back. We danced throughout the entire snowball even though we weren't supposed to. Cat, who was dancing with Andre, looked over at us and smiled. She gave us a thumbs up and we both rolled our eyes. I looked into her beautiful blue eyes and I couldn't wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow I'm going to ask her out in a way she can't say no to. I don't know how yet. But it will be special and unique, just like her.

**Ok that was probably the cheesiest ending ever but I like cheese so yay! Haha. Jade and Cats dresses will be in my bio. Anyway I hope you liked it. For those of you who don't know a snowball is just a slow dance (but you probably figured that out all ready). Haha. Also bonus points if you caught the 13 the musical reference. So I basically wrote this to get over writers block and plus I've had this idea in my head since last December. (My friend Samm helped come up with it). SO yeah please review. **

** -Lucy**


End file.
